Sileph Returns
by GirlOnFire15
Summary: this is an Enna Burning fanfiction. what if Sileph didnt die? what if he found Enna? the story is better than the summary. mild critisism is accepted. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Enna Burning Fanfiction

Chapter one

The man looked oddly familiar. Enna could see that he was slightly shorter than Finn, and he had light brown hair. Enna squinted, but he was still too far away for Enna to see his face.

She walked casually past the man. It took the time of a heartbeat to recognize him, and when she did, her knees grew weak, her blood ran cold, and she felt an uncontrollable desire to burn.

"Hello, Enna," he said. "I came back for you."

Enna glared at Sileph so intensely she thought he ought to quail with fright. He didn't, but he looked surprised at her anger.

He looked different. His long hair had been cut short, and he wore Bayern clothes that were much different from his Tiran uniform. But he was just as handsome as he had been the last time she'd seen him.

Enna felt tempted to slip back into her old habit of liking him, and she conjured an image of Finn. All kind feelings towards Sileph vanished as she remembered what he had done to Finn and Razo. Suppressing the urge to burn, she spoke to him in a tone that was ice cold.

"What do you want, Sileph? Quickly, before I change my mind and burn you."

"I only want you." Sileph made his voice soft and pleading. "Don't you remember, Enna? We were going to go to Ingridan, and live in a large house with lots of firewood…" he trailed off. Enna rolled her eyes. She's heard it all before. A year ago, it was all she'd wanted. Now it had lost its charm.

"Get away from me, you son of a goat. I've had enough of your lies. Now, go on! Get!"

Sileph ignored her. Before Enna could either burn him or leave, he crossed the distance between them and kissed her. Enna didn't think- her hand had a mind of its own. She pulled away and slapped him.

He glared at her, and Enna wondered if he would hit her. He did. Enna was stunned, but something deep inside her wasn't surprised. Sileph looked mad as a hornet.

"Don't hit me," he said. Then, his face softened, and he looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Enna. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have. You don't love me, Sileph. You know it and so do I. And, quite frankly, I don't love you either. I love Finn, and he loves me too. He would _never_ hit me," said Enna. Then she turned around and walked away.

Enna found Finn practicing swordplay with Razo. Razo was an infamously terrible swordsman, so Finn had agreed to help him. Usually, the sight of Razo jumping around and trying to hit Finn would have her doubled over in laughter. But Sileph had her too distressed to find anything funny.

Enna sat on the grass and waited for them to be finished. She didn't have to wait long. Finn saw her and called a halt. He hurried over to her. Enna stood up and tried not to tremble.

"What's the matter, Enna?"

Enna opened her mouth, but instead of words, a loud sob ripped out of her throat. Finn looked alarmed and put his arms around her.

"Enna? What happened? What's that on your face?"

Enna struggled to stop crying and contain herself. She breathed in deeply and inhaled Finn's comforting smell.

"Finn, Sileph is here."

His reaction was expected. At the mention of Sileph, Finn went rigid. Enna didn't blame him. The scar on the side of his face had been from Sileph.

Enna absentmindedly rubbed at her cheek, which stung from the back of Sileph's hand. Finn noticed, and he caught her hand. His eyes tightened.

"He hit you." It was not a question. Finn's voice was flat. Enna nodded. She had never seen Finn so angry- not even when Sileph had dared to call her 'Enna' in front of him. Finn turned on his heel and walked away. Enna laced her fingers through his and they walked in silence.

Enna didn't know what his plan was, but she soon found out. Enna and Finn looked for Sileph. They found him skulking around the soldier's barracks. Enna had a feeling that he'd been looking for Finn.

"Sileph."

It was one word, but Finn's voice quivered with anger. Enna was fervently glad that she was on his side. Sileph smiled in anticipation. He drew his sword.

"I don't want to fight you. I came to ask you to leave Enna alone." Finn stood casually, but he kept his hand on his sword. The atmosphere was so thick, Enna could have cut it with a knife.

"I'm not interested in talk, boy. Why should I leave her alone? She was supposed to be my answer! If I take her home now, then I will be a hero for capturing the Bayern fire-witch!"

"No." Finn stayed calm, and Enna marveled. She could barely resist burning Sileph.

"So we fight," said Sileph. Finn nodded.

"We fight for Enna," he said. "Unless you're afraid?" a tiny smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Sileph scowled.

"I've beaten you before, boy. I will gladly do it again. Say goodbye to him, Enna," said Sileph. Enna glared at him. She was not under any obligation to honor their agreement. If Finn lost, then she would roast Sileph alive. There was no way that she was going to Ingridan.

"You are not the only one who loves Enna," said Sileph. "Or _claims_ to."

Finn glared at Sileph and his veiled accusation. "_I_ would never harm her," he growled. Enna was surprised that Sileph was so calm. If she were him, she would be scared silly. Sileph's eyes narrowed, then he adopted an expression that was supposed to be contrite.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. It was foolish."

Finn stared him down. "Yes. It was foolish. And stupid and dim and a million other things."

"I apologized-"

"But I didn't _accept_," Enna fired. Sileph snapped. He dove forward with his sword raised. His sword met Finn's with a shower of sparks. Sileph pulled away and took a swipe at Finn's head. Finn ducked and retaliated with a swing at Sileph's leg.

But Sileph had expected it. He stepped nimbly out of the way, and his sword cut a line on Finn's thigh.

Enna panicked. She began to draw heat into her, then stopped- where would she send it? She couldn't kill Sileph! The heat became unbearable, and Enna released it into a small clump of grass. Finn's eyes flickered to the small flame, and Sileph made his move. He moved too quickly for Enna to call a warning, and when she did it was too late.

"Finn, look out-!"

Enna screamed. Sileph's sword plunged into Finn's side. Sileph yanked his sword out of him, and Finn's knees buckled. He knelt on the ground and stared up at Sileph. He looked so small and vulnerable that Enna thought her heart would break. Sileph raised his sword. Enna ran between them. She sent fire to Sileph's hand. He dropped his sword, and Enna picked it up. She held it to his throat. Then she took a step back so she stood next to Finn. She put her hand on his shoulder.

People had begun to gather. Razo pushed his way through the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw Finn and Enna.

"What happened, Enna?" he asked. It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that he did not call her Enna-girl. He saw Sileph. "Hey, that's that Tiran captain who…" he faltered. He glanced at him, then at Finn. "Oi! You stabbed Finn? I'll have your head, you-you-" Razo stopped, too upset to finish his sentence. Enna decided to help him out.

"Son of a goat is my preferred phrase," said Enna. Razo nodded. He seemed unable to speak.

"Hey, you!" Enna shouted to the guards. "Arrest this man! He's a Tiran and he stabbed one of our boys!"

One of the guards shook his head. "Sorry, Forest girl. Can't."

"Do you know who I am?" demanded Enna. "I'm Enna, the Queen's best friend. So arrest him, now, or I'll report you!"

The guards hastened to do as she asked. Enna watched in satisfaction as Sileph was arrested and led away.

"Razo, Conrad. Come help me take him to the castle," said Enna. She was trying to stay calm. Razo and Conrad did as she asked. Finn was at least a foot taller than them, so they struggled a bit. But they got him to the castle. Enna followed anxiously.

Fortunately, it was marketday, so Geric and Isi were in the throne room. Enna rushed to the front of the line. She ignored the people who called for her to get in line. Isi and Geric looked surprised to see her.

"Enna, what's the matter?"

"Sileph is here, Isi. He stabbed Finn. The Peace-Keepers arrested him. Razo and Conrad have Finn in the other room. Come quickly, Isi!"

Isi didn't ask any questions. She slid off her throne, and with a nod to Geric, she and Enna hurried from the room.

They went into the other room, and found Razo and Conrad. They knelt over Finn, who had evidently passed out. Enna and Isi helped them lift him. They got him up three flights of stairs to the palace physician.

"Henri, come here! This man was stabbed by a Tiran in disguise. He is my friend and needs to be treated immediately. I command you to drop everything and help! Now!"

Enna was shocked at Isi's behavior. She had never treated anyone that way before. Henri, the physician, frowned.

"I am busy at the moment, my Queen. I am treating a stable hand who has the fever-"

Enna had had enough. "Listen up, you. This is the queen's friend, and he is closer to dying every moment you wait! So, _hang_ the stable hand and help us!"

The man looked affronted, but he agreed to help Finn first. He eyed Enna speculatively.

"You must leave," he said to her. "The others may stay, but I do not want you upsetting these people and interfering with their recovery."

"How dare you tell me to leave! This is my fiancée, and I want to be near him!" Enna said. Isi grabbed her arm.

"Come, Enna. This has been a bad day. Let's go get some food."

Enna grudgingly allowed Isi to lead her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Isi didn't ask any questions until they were both seated in the kitchen with iced juice and bread in front of them.

"Enna, who was that? It looked like-"

"It was Sileph."

Comprehension dawned on Isi's face, followed closely by confusion. "Why is he here?" she asked.

"He came for me." Enna's voice was flat, lifeless. "He said he loves me, but I know he doesn't. He and Finn got in a fight, and Sileph stabbed him. I hate Sileph!" said Enna vehemently.

"I'm sure Finn will be perfectly fine, Enna. Let's go see."

They found Finn's room, along with the palace physician. Finn looked up as they entered. His normally tan face was paper white and Enna cursed Sileph for the umpteenth time. How dare he! Enna had nearly forgotten him. Then he just had to show up. It was just so… Sileph.

"Are you alright, Enna?" asked Finn. Enna buried her emotions and forced a smile. She sat down on a chair that was next to his bed and tried to compose herself. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"You're a very convincing liar," she said. Finn chuckled, then stopped abruptly. His features tightened for an instant, then his face was smooth again. Enna tried to say something, but Finn quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine, Enna. Actually, I'm worried about you," he said quietly. Enna was surprised. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Isi slip out of the room.

"Why are you worried about me?" she asked, baffled.

"I know it can't be easy for you to have Sileph here."

Enna bit her lip and tried to keep herself under control. She fiercely regretted telling Finn that Sileph had come. Her face must have given her away, because he sighed. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't blame yourself."

"Too late."

Finn opened his mouth to say something, then winced slightly.

"Are you alright?" asked Enna at once. "Does something hurt?"

Finn nodded and touched his lips. Enna rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, but she kissed him anyway. Finn smiled, then his expression became serious. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know," said Enna, wanting to change the subject.

"Do you love him?" asked Finn quietly, as though he was afraid of the answer. Enna was horrified.

"No! How could you even say that? I-"

"Enna, Enna, calm down," said Finn. "Listen. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know it's not true. I'm sorry. Enna, I-"

"No," Enna interrupted him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever allowed this to happen. It's got to stop."

"Where are you going?" asked Finn, as Enna stood up. She smiled grimly.

"I'm going to go talk to Isi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, first- how'd you all like FOREST BORN? Personally, I loved it. Absolutely loved it. And Finn. He's awesome.**

**Secondly-sorry for the wait. My own book has been keeping me busy. Most of you write- you can understand that.**

**Thirdly-Just a quick note- several people have pointed out to me the unusual behavior of the peace keepers, and I just wanted to clear something up: peace keeper is a typo. I meant to put 'guard' but I was in a hurry. Oops. But I fixed it, so no worries.**

**Fourthly (this is a very long list!), as much as I want to stay true to the original stories, I still might take some artistic liberties and I hope that you don't mind. Nothing huge, just small, tiny things, but still I thought I'd let you know.**

**Okay, enough from me. Here you go!**

Chapter Three

Enna found Isi in her chambers. She was in deep conversation with Geric, and it took several minutes for her to notice Enna. When she did, she smiled wearily and gestured for Enna to sit.

"I need to ask you a question," said Enna.

"Good," replied Isi. "Because I need to ask you one, too."

"You first."

"Fine." Isi took a deep breath. "Sileph. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the Queen of Bayern." Enna was deliberately avoiding the question, and they both knew it.

"I know. But I won't do anything without your permission. I'm a terrible queen," she said, but the words were lighthearted. "I should just kill him and be done with it. But I don't want to do anything that will cause a rift between you and me."

"Do it," said Enna. "Kill him and be done with it."

She said it, but the words felt wrong, heavy on her tongue. She reminded herself that Sileph was not a good person, that she only found the idea repugnant because of his people speaking. The world needed to be rid of him.

"Do you want to talk to him first?" said Isi. She wore her "princess" face, as Enna jokingly called it- her expression of reluctant power.

Enna meant to say "no," but the word "yes," came out instead. So it was that Enna found herself in the prison underneath the castle. It was a horrid place, dark and damp and ugly. Most of the cells were empty. Except one.

Sileph sat on the floor in one of them. Only he could look dignified while sitting in a cell, awaiting his death. He smiled when he saw Enna.

"Hello, Enna. Have you come to rescue me?" he asked, only half joking. For some reason, that put Enna's temper on edge.

"No," she snapped. "I came to tell you that you've failed. Finn is fine. And you're not going back to Tira, no sir. Because honestly, the queen doesn't like you very much. And neither do I. and if we don't like you, you're toast. It's best just to accept it and try for a little remorse before you die-which, by the way, will most likely be tomorrow." Enna watched in mingled satisfaction and apprehension as Sileph's face grew angrier. "Not that I think that's likely," she continued, "but even goat kin like yourself must have some shred of humanity and compassion. But some how I doubt it."

"Are you finished?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," said Enna. She felt much, much better. But as she turned to leave, Sileph spoke.

"Wait just a moment, Enna," he said. Enna felt his words begin to work on her already, poison in her mind. But that was shattered with his next words. "You're a disappointment to me, Enna. I thought you would be my answer. But you never were. You are a child, a girl. You are worthless. I don't know why I came back for you," he said. His voice was vicious and vindictive. Now that Enna saw who he truly was, his voice had lost its magic. Enna turned around and walked away. But she still heard his last words to her.

"I'll come back, Enna! And I'll kill both you and Finn, and that other short boy, too!" he shouted. Enna stopped.

"How will you kill us if you're dead?" she asked without turning around. there was silence for several seconds, the loudest silence Enna had ever heard. But his next words stunned her to the very core of her being.

"I know things, Enna. Things you couldn't possibly imagine. Don't you want that, Enna? Immortality?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two words: writer's block.**

Enna stopped short. "You're lying," she said without hesitation.

"Not at all," said Sileph. "I'm telling you the truth."

"The actual truth, or your twisted version?" asked Enna. She scowled at him. "I'm going to roast you the second you get out of here."

"Enna, Enna. We both know you can't burn me. You've already tried. You love me, Enna. There's no sense in denying it."

"I do not. And you are not immortal," snapped Enna.

"We'll see tomorrow, won't we?" said Sileph. Enna knew she had to tell Isi _immediately_. She began to run, her feet slapping against the stone floor. She ran up several flights of stairs, until she found Isi in a hallway.

"Isi!" she cried. Isi's expression went from tired to downright alarmed as she saw Enna.

"What is it?" she asked. So Enna told her what Sileph had said. As Enna related the story, Isi's face grew steadily more angry.

"Let's take care of this now," said Isi grimly. "I'm sick of this man."

She went to Geric, and the two of them took several guards down with them. Enna didn't want to watch, so she went to visit Finn.

"Sileph is going to die," she informed him. "He might be dead already."

Finn nodded silently.

"Are you glad?" he asked. Enna had to think about it seriously for a minute. Sileph was not a good person. He used his people speaking talent to manipulate people. But still, Enna couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that he was going to die. She remembered the months she spent with him, in the tent in the war camp.

"Yes," she said firmly. "The world needs to be rid of him."

Isi came bursting into the room. Her dress was torn, and her hair had come out of its braid. "He was telling the truth," she gasped. "We can't kill him. He escaped. Geric's chasing him now."

Enna jumped up. "I have to help." She looked back at Finn, who nodded and smiled.

"I wish I could go with you. I'd love to hunt him down," he said. "Take Razo with you."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind," said Isi drily. "He's already in the stables with Bee Sting."

"Let's go," said Enna, and together the two women went to the stables. Razo was perched on his horse, and Merry, Enna's horse, was already saddled and ready to go. They rode out of the castle gates and into the adjacent forest.

The woods were quiet, like the deep breath before a storm. And, sure enough, there were heavy grey clouds to the north. The forest seemed devoid of living creatures, with nothing but pine needles and dead leaves crunching under the horses' hooves. The light fell in alternating patterns of light and dark, which were interrupted if even one leaf moved.

A twig snapped nearby. Razo nearly jumped off his horse, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "I wasn't scared," he said, when he caught Enna stifling a laugh. "It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Of course it did, Razo," said Isi. But she winked at Enna. The three of them rode on, but they didn't come across another soul. It began to rain, fat droplets of water that weighed down the leaves of the trees. The racket was incredible.

"I think we missed him!" yelled Enna over the noise. "He can't've gone this far!"

"Just five more minutes," said Isi, and Enna and Razo agreed. The next five minutes did nothing but get them soaked to the bone, and they had barely decided to turn around when Isi gasped and urged Avlado into a gallop.

Merry took off after Avlado, and Bee Sting brought up the rear. Isi kept riding, for a good half hour, and just before they got there, Enna heard tell of him in the wind.

_Our king_, it said. _Our king. _Geric. Panic caused Enna to urge Merry on, even though the poor horse was at her limit.

There was a dark shape on the ground, a few hundred yards away. "No!" cried Isi. She slid off her horse and ran to the shape. Enna and Razo were only a few feet behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Razo. "What are you crazy girls-" he stopped short as he saw what they'd already knows.

It was Geric. He looked like he could be sleeping, except for the scarlet blood that spread across his shirt.

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!! REVIEW, please! People who review make me write faster...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Geric! NO!" Isi shook her husband, desperately trying to make him open his eyes. Her breath came in shallow gasps that sounded like ripping paper. Enna closed her eyes and tried to sense Geric's heat. The heat clung to him like a thin fog, hardly perceptible, but present. Enna put her hand on Isi's shoulder.

"He's alive," she said. "But if we don't get him back, that could change." When Isi didn't move, Razo and Enna hoisted Geric up and draped him over Isi's horse. Suddenly she stood up, her face hard and furious.

"That's enough," she said in a low voice. "This has to stop. Now."

They kicked their horses into a gallop. Enna was going over every place Sileph could be. A horrible thought hit her with the force of a hammer. "Finn!" she gasped. "Isi, he's gone back to kill Finn!"

Understanding dawned on the Queen's face. "That makes sense," she said. "With Finn out of the way, you have little protection. He thinks he could take you away to Ingridan."

The gravity of the situation came down on them all. Enna's skin iced over in panic. Finn could not die. He was her tie to sanity, the only person who could quell the nightmares.

It took them half as much time to get back to the castle as it had to get to the woods. Isi ordered the stableboys to take care of the horses. Isi and Razo took Geric to the physician. Enna raced up the stairs to Finn's room.

Sileph stood by the window, holding a dagger to Finn's throat. Enna drew herself up to her full height and scowled. "Put him down. Now," she commanded. "This is between me and you. Leave Finn out of it."

Sileph shook his head. "I can't do that, Enna," he said in a sad voice. "He is my insurance. Come with me, Enna. Come with me, and I will let Finn live. You might get a stint in a Tiran prison, but if you agree to teach me fire-speaking, I'm sure you'll get out after a few years. Think about it, Enna. How much do you love Finn?"

Enna's hands shook. Sileph's words cast a fog over her mind. She almost nodded, agreed to go with him. _Pull youself together, you stupid girl_, she thought. She was a fire-speaker, a wind-speaker. She was more powerful than Sileph on her weakest day. "Enna. Come with me. If you don't, I will drive my knife into his heart."

"Don't!" Finn exclaimed. Enna, don't listen to him. He's lying. If you go with him they'll kill you as soon as you step onto Tiran ground."

"Shut up," Sileph snarled, his eyes bulging. Panic crossed his features. "That's enough," he said. "If threatening his life won't make you listen, perhaps a different tactic would work."

He tossed Finn to the side and lunged at Enna. It was too small a space for her to burn, and he knew it. He hit her across the face with the hilt of his dagger. Temporarily disoriented, she couldn't stop him as he tied her wrists and ankles. He raised her wrists and looped them around the doorknob. He strode over to Finn.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Enna growled. Sileph turned to her with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he said mournfully, "but you leave me no choice."

Without further ado he planted the steel toe of his boot into Finn's side- right on his healing wound. Sileph kicked him in the chest and face, then hauled him up. One hand held Finn by the throat against the wall. The other curled into a fist and pummeled Finn in the stomach. Sileph shoved him into the wall. Finn's head hit the wood with a sickening _smack_ and he crumpled unconcious to the ground.

Enna closed her eyes and tried to think of what to do. If she burned Sileph, Finn would likely catch fire too. She had to do something fast. Sileph approached Finn again.

"Alright! I'll come!" Enna's lips formed the words without consulting her mind. All she knew was that she couldn't watch Sileph beat Finn to death. Not without trying to stop it somehow.

Sileph stopped. "Really?" he asked gleefully. Enna nodded. Sileph kicked Finn's body once more in the ribs. He crouched before Enna. "I'm glad. It's a shame I'll have to kill your lover anyway," he said. He nodded at the look on Enna's face. "Of course I have to, Enna! If I don't, he'll follow us. He's a persistent one, I'll give you that. But I can't have him wandering around with half-formed rescue plans."

_Now,_ Enna thought. She pulled heat into her chest. She sent it directly into Sileph. He yelled and his skin began to blister. Enna closed her eyes and burned the ropes off her wrists and ankles. "I thought you were immortal, Sileph," she said coolly. His eyes grew wide, caught in the lie. Enna shook her head in disgust. He was not immortal. He had simply said it to pique her interest. She crawled over to Finn, trying not to look at the human torch that was Sileph.

Finn's face was swollen and bloody. His stab wound had opened and was bleeding again. "Finn," she whispered. She shook his shoulder. "Finn. Please. Wake up," she begged. He stirred slightly. His eyes opened-or rather, his right eye did. His left eye stayed shut. His eye traveled from her face to the glow of the burning man behind her. He pushed himself up and sat against the wall. He held his arms out, and Enna's face crumpled. He pulled her close and kissed the crown of her head. Enna wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"It's alright," he whispered in her ear. "He's gone. The fire is out."

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. And I'm fine. Really," he said. A trickle of blood rolled down his chin from a split lip. Enna snorted, or at least she tried to. It came out as more of a strangled, choking noise.

"Let's get you back down to the physician," she said. Finn kissed the side of her head. His thumb brushed away a tear on her face. She stood up and grabbed his hand. He groaned as he stood up. "Does something hurt?" Enna asked anxiously. Finn grimaced.

"I'm sick of sitting down," he said grumpily. Enna laughed a little breathlessly and tugged on his hand. He stood up and put his arm around her, partly because of love and partly because he felt like he was about to topple over. She put an arm around his waist, and the two of them made their way to the floor below them.

They found Isi sitting in the hall with her face in her hands. Enna gasped. "Isi, don't tell me..." she trailed off, unable to finish the thought. Isi looked up and smiled wanly.

"Geric's fine," she said. "Or at least he will be. Do you want to tell me what happened up there? Is Sileph dead? Why is Finn bleeding?"

Enna refused to tell her anything until Finn was sitting in bed with a surly expression on his face. She related the story to Isi, whose face became steadily angrier. When it was done, Isi leaned back in her chair. "What a tale," she said.

"You should tell it sometime," said Enna. "Except you should probably give it an ending."

Isi smiled in amusement. "I may have to do that. How do you think it should end?"

"Like this," said Finn. He leaned forward and took Enna's face in his hands. And then he kissed her.

**Note: Thank you so much to everyone who's hung in there. I started this chapter in the summer. And then some crazy stuff happened, so I never got to upload it. Let's just say that it's a tale full of travels, tornadoes, and very little sleep. Oh! And I also finished the first draft of my own novel. Hooray! So yeah. Just thanks. I hope you guys like it. Please review. **


End file.
